leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Janna/SkinsTrivia
Skin Janna OriginalSkin.jpg| Janna TempestSkin.jpg| |13-Jul-2010}} Janna HextechSkin.jpg| |08-Nov-2010}} Janna FrostQueenSkin.jpg| |05-Dec-2011}} Janna VictoriousSkin.jpg| Chinese artwork Janna OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic skin Janna TempestSkin Ch.jpg|Tempest Janna Janna HextechSkin Ch.jpg|Hextech Janna Trivia * Janna was designed by Brackhar. * Janna is voiced by , who also voices . * Her title was previously "The Avatar of Air". In some languages, she still retains this title, such as French ("L'avatar De L'air"). * Janna's background story is possibly inspired from the character from the franchise. Storm was a street child who lived off her wits and thievery, until discovering her own powers, which led to her being revered by her fellow citizens. * Janna is the only champion that can shield turrets. * Janna's dance is a reference to Dance Studio's choreography to Jazz-Funk. A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. Quotes * As of Patch V1.0.0.102, Janna gained a new voice actor and lines. ** Janna's old voiceovers was made to sound like the wind was blowing while she spoke. A video containing her old quotes before this change can be found here. ** Janna received a new joke after her patch update. She begins to say one of her old quotes in her old voice, before coughing and apologizing in her new voice, saying she doesn't know what came over her. * Janna's second joke "Yes, it's true. For only $2.95 a minute, I will leave you breathless." is a reference to many television commercials for adult phone hotlines. * Janna is one of the few champions that have had their voiceovers changed. Others are and . * Janna's old quote, "I float on wings of truth", is similar to quote, "On wings of night", and quote, "On wings of fury". Skins * Janna is one of the first champions to have her in-game model redone based off the Chinese Splash Art. * Classic Janna, both Chinese and American, shows marks on her shoulders. However, they are not seen on her in-game model. * Tempest Janna may be a reference to the character from the franchise. * Frost Queen Janna is possibly a reference to , a summoned being from the series, particularly her appearance. * Victorious Janna is possibly a reference to , a from and a childhood friend of and . Relations * Janna is said to have tutored in utilizing of her fans for battle. * Janna was once matched through dating service with the journalist Bob Nashahago. It is unknown if they intended to date one another, considering Nashahago had been dating at the time.The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 17#Blitzcrank.E2.80.99s Fleshling Compatibility Services * In the Lore, Janna originally lived in the city-state of Zaun. * Pictures of Janna wearing lingerie were made public, much to her dismay. It is unknown if these pictures were taken professionally or without her permission, although it has been suggested that this was the work of an ex-boyfriend.The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 05#The Storm.27s BedroomThe Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 12#Whoops.21 Here.27s Janna.21 * Janna has piloted the zeppelin, "Tailwind", and won a race during the annual Techmaturgical Conference as the representative of Piltover, defeating the Zaunite competitors aboard their flagship "Lead Zeppelin."The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 24#Piltover Wins Annual Zeppelin Race References Category:Champion Skins and Trivia de:Janna/SkinsTrivia en:Janna/SkinsTrivia fr:Janna/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Janna/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Жанна/SkinsTrivia